


Kinky Jekyll

by MsPeggyElliott



Series: Adventures of Kinky Jekyll [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Expansion, Body Modification, Breast Expansion, Breastfeeding, Butt Plugs, Clothes tearing, Come Inflation, Cum Farting, Farting, Female Bonding, Futanari, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Growth, High Heels, Humiliation, Inflation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Latex, Lingerie, Makeover, Milking, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Muscles, Nerdiness, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Office Sex, Pantyhose, Science Experiments, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, bimbo, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Series: Adventures of Kinky Jekyll [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135472
Kudos: 31





	1. She wants revenge

Dr. Helena Jekyll was putting the finishing touches on her latest experiment. Helena and her boyfriend loved kinky, experimental sex and with her genius level intellect they did all sorts of fun stuff.

“Hey Babe, you almost done?” 

Jeff has been with Helena since high school, he would always hang out with her at lunch when everyone would make fun of her. Jeff was one of the popular kids in school and even left his own clique behind just to be with her. Jeff wasn't one of the smart kids, he was just a really dumb, good looking guy who fell in love with the shy little nerd girl. Helena didn't know it herself, but she was beautiful and it wasn’t until Jeff came along that she was able to figure it all out.

“Almost…” 

Helena was working on a fun surprise for Jeff, she was going to drink this formula which would make her breasts large and lactating. Jeff had talked about it months ago, but she was sure he forgot so this would be a fun surprise for him.

“Okay Jeff, you can leave, I’ll be in the bedroom in a bit you get ready for your surprise.” She said with her cute little smile that he always loved.

Jeff left her alone, once she knew he was clear, she took the formula. She felt tingling, but not where she was hoping….

“Oh…oh no…I mixed up the ingredients….”

Realizing her mistake, she braced herself for what she knew was coming. A growth did happen, but not on her chest, the growth came from her crotch. Bursting from her groin area were a big pair of testicles the size of tennis balls. It was very painful for her, but no where near as painful as what was about to come next. A large head began to grow out from where her vagina used to be, it looked like she was giving birth at first until it popped out and completed its transformation into her very own 2 and half foot long jizzing cock. It wasn’t enough that her new cock was gross and huge, it squirted out loads of cum.

“Damn it!” She shouted. Jeff came bursting in.

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

Her new cock was massive so she didn’t bother hiding it. 

“I’m sorry, Jeff I messed up. I wanted to give myself huge milkers, but…”

Jeff came over to give her a hug, he knew how hard she took when she messed up.

“Babe, it’s cool. You’re a super smart scientist, but even you can mess up every now and then. How ‘bout we go downstairs, watch some TV and wait for your dick to go away.”

Jeff and Helena spent the rest of the night watching TV and waiting for the formula to wear off…it took almost until morning for her buddy to return to normal.

—

Helena woke up happy to see her penis gone when she woke up. It wouldn’t have been the first time she went to work with her body “modified”, but she would have to work harder to hide a two and half foot cock. Helena worked as a scientist for a cosmetics company, she helped make all kinds of beauty products. The pay was good, but so much of the company depended on her yet she was treated like a low line worker. She wanted to say something, but was afraid of getting fired.

As she got to her office, she saw someone in her office and sitting in her chair…

“Hi, can I help you?”

The man sitting in her chair was reading something she had left on her desk the night before. He was surprised to see her come in even though it her office and he was going through her things. When he stood up, Helena got a better look at him. average size, but still taller than her, glasses and a goofy white guy beard.

“Ah yes, I’ve been waiting for you, I’m Dr. Tim Young. The higher-ups want me assisting you with the latest product.”

“Umm…okay.” Helena was confused. The work on the new perfume was going fine and her bosses said they were okay with the time table she laid out for them.

“Cool, I’ve got some work I have to take care of, I’ll see you later Dr. Jekyll.” Dr. Young left, he barely looked her in. The eye and didn’t shake her hand once.

Over the next few months Dr. Young was more of a ghost than an assistant. Helena found herself doing more of the work. Dr. Young would occasionally come in and assist, but leave whenever he felt like it and often early. Helena do her best and powered through finishing everything she needed to complete her new perfume. Dr. Young could at least run this to the boss she thought.

“Young, this is all the final data, run this to Murphy and then I need to get home.”

“Sure thing Dr. Jekyll.” With a grin he was off.

She didn’t trust that grin, but she wanted to get home and hang out with Jeff and maybe sleep.

—

With her work done, she took some time off. She perfected the formula she wanted to use with Jeff and that night she unleashed her massive milkers on Jeff’s face.

“Aw, baby hungry.” She said in cutesy voice.

Jeff went along with it gripping a whole nipple in his mouth guzzling down ounces of her milk. The next day she received an invite to the reveal party of her new perfume….at least it should been. She was angered to see that she was invited to Dr. Young’s party and not hers. At this point she would usually cry and do nothing, she decided she had enough and thought it would be funny if Dr. Young had a little science accident. She took out an experimental formula she was going to use on Jeff (if he agreed to it, of course) and decided it would be better if she tested out on the backstabbing Dr. Young.

Helena arrived at the party, she kept the formula in her purse and just needed to get it into Young’s drink. She spotted him towards the stage chatting it up with other executives, of course he would get all the credit and the promotion she always wanted. Finally tired of letting people walk over her she was finally going to stand for herself and take some much needed revenge against the people who wronged her. Once Young was done talking to everyone, Helena swooped in, Young was a little shocked to see her.

“Oh, Dr. Jekyll I can’t believed you showed up.”

Helena played it cool, she needed him focused on her while she got he formula in his drink.

“Look…I plan on telling them you did most of the work, honest.” 

He was distracted long enough for her to slip the formula into his drink.

“Oh of course, I appreciate it!” She faked it, she knew how much of a piece of shit liar these types of guys were.

She walked away, but kept close to Young, waiting for the formula to take effect. He was already starting to feel odd and ran to the bathroom, she wasn’t going to miss this for the world and she went after him, but waited and made sure no one saw her enter. In the men’s room, she first sought out on looking Young’s stall. She heard coughing in the stall on the far right and went into the stall next to him. She removed her heels and stood up on the toilet seat, peaking down on the occupied stall.

Young was breathing heavily as he wasn’t too sure what was happening to him. Helena was having a fun bit of revenge, but the scientist in her took notes. First, Young’s hair began to grow, it was very long and smooth looking, his facial hair vanished. Next his chest began to expand, pressing up against his button up shirt. She giggled quietly to herself as he tried to unbutton his shirt, but his chest was so massive that the buttons popped on their own. It was quite a sight to see Young’s massive titties burst from his chest. He tilted his head back in pain, Helena spotted the changes the formula made to his face. His face was much softer and cuter, didn’t look anything like the man he used to be….maybe a little, with his new puffy lips he could pass for his own bimbofied looking sister. He made a girly little moan as he felt his dick and balls shrivel up into his body.

Helena had seen all she needed and left the bathroom as well the party, as she was leaving someone asked if she saw Young anywhere, but she didn’t say anything.

A few months had passed since the incident with Dr. Young, but she was completely over him and wanting to get back to working on new products. Today, while she was brainstorming some new products for the summer line-up, she heard loud footsteps heading towards her office. They got louder and louder and then stopped, but she didn’t pay any attention until she heard the knock on her open office door. When she looked up she saw, a trampy looking bimbo dressed like a slutty barbie doll. Bleached hair, tight pink latex dress and pink glittery lipstick and eye-shadow.

“I know did this to me.” The woman said in a high pitch sexy baby style voice.

Oh my….it was Young, it looks like the formula is still affecting him.

Everyone here may think you’re dumb, but I know you're the only person capable of doing this to me, I did my homework.

“Well, I thought the formula would make you a braindead, sex-crazed bimbo.” Helena said getting up from her chair. She was satisfied to see that the formula also shrunk him a bit, they were the same height, but Young was wearing some pretty big platform heels, who knows how tall he was now, but she at least knew she could intimidate him now if she needed to.

“Braindead? No….sex crazed….well let’s just say that I have a hard time getting through the day without wanting a cock somewhere in me, but I’m still smart enough to use it to my advantage.” 

Helena was trying to figure out what he could mean by that and that’s when Murphy showed up behind Young.

“Jekyll! Good to see ya! If you see Young let me know. Dude, just fell off the face of the Earth. Anyways, this right here is Ms. Jenny Young, she's going to be your assistant and mine on the next project.”

Damn it, Helena thought, she was hoping that that would be the end of Young, but now he was keen on getting revenge.

“Anyways, I gotta brief her on what we do around here, come on, babe.” 

As Young walked past Murphy he gave Young a big smack on the behind almost knocking her forward. She let out a painful little squeak as she tried to maintain balance. Normally, I abhor this kind of behavior, but Young had this coming and until I figure out what he has planned, I’m going to enjoy his humiliation.


	2. Tim's predicament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made changes to chapter on in case you were interested.

Tim didn’t have time to think about what was happening to his body, just as he was getting used to his new massive titties his crotch tingled and he felt his balls shrivel up into his body, same with penis, he let out a girly little moan as he instinctively reached down, it was moist now and there was nothing he could do. Feeling with his fingers he poked around in his new vagina. Tim had to stop himself and break away from his newfound horny thoughts, he needed to escape. It was going to be difficult to sneak out, his big hair and his massive milkers would be impossible to hide in his shirt.

As he left the bathroom, he looked around to make sure no one saw him and he took off running to the emergency exit. This was Tim’s first time running with massive bimbo boobs so he wasn’t ready for when after he took off he fell forward….right into another man’s arms.

“Careful there, sweetie.” Said the the older looking gentlemen.

Tim looked up at him his thoughts of escape turned to lust as all he could think about was wanting suck this guys cock…NO! He thought, he had to get out. He tried pushing the man away, but his strength was not there anymore so he slapped at the man to until he let him go.

Tim managed to get to his car and drive to his apartment, he spent half the night trying to find out who did this to him and the other half thinking about how he was going to get his ass punished. He started doing research and took blood samples from himself. Whatever in him was suppose to turn him into a complete braindead sex bimbo which would have been the case with a less intelligent person, but Dr. Young was actually quite brilliant, but he couldn’t stave off cravings of cock and bimbo-y thoughts.  
He went clothes shopping all the time, but his mind kept taking him to stores that sold tight dresses and fetish clothing, he even went out and got his hair bleached blond and would occasionally get his make up done, before being able to do it at home. It was less of a want and more of a compulsion. As he was getting a new identity set up, he deduced that Helena was the one that did this to him. He would have figured it out sooner, but with all his new thoughts and cravings, that mystery kept getting put on the back burner. He may have thought less of her, but from reading her notes he knew she was brilliant and was The only person keeping that company afloat. He knew he had to get back to the company so he submitted a resume´ for a secretary job.

Months passed with no call, Tim knew he was going to have to show them why he was going to be the companies new secretary.

“What to wear…” Tim thought.

Ah yes, This tight pink dress! After doing his hair and make up he got a cab to take him to the company. Tim’s high heel game was strong after month’s of practice and he didn’t struggle getting to the building, he got many looks on the way to the front desk.

“Hi, I’m here to inquire about an application I put in.” He said in dumb baby voice. He tried to change it himself, but it was the only he was able to say anything. As he waited for them to look up his application, Tim saw Murphy, the boss that he worked for while he was working with Helena. Fuck it, he thought, I’m gonna get this man to hire me today. Tim stomped his way over to Murphy

“Hey!”

Murphy turned around and was immediately taken by Bimbo Tim. As Tim listed reasons why he should have the job, Murphy only thought about fucking her, in his office…now.

“Will you come with me, Miss…”

“Jenny Young.”

“Yes, this way Jenny…” He smiled and grabbed he hand, leading her to his office.

“Have a seat.” He said as he went over to the bar and poured himself a drink.

Tim sat his big booty down in the chair, his dress was already riding up on him. He mean’t to close his legs, but something in him didn’t want to, he was going to get this job anyway he could. Murphy sat down and got right on with his spiel, but caught a glimpse of what Tim refused to hide.

“Straight to business I see, I like a woman gets right to the heart of the matter.”

“I need this job, but no one will give me a chance.” Tim said putting on a pouty face.

Murphy saw this as an opportunity to play around.

“Aw, you poor little girl, I guess you want Daddy to give you a hand.”

_Oh no, he thinks we're roleplaying, I need to put a stop to this._

“Yes please.” Tim said getting up the chair, he leaned over the desk and let Murphy fondle his breasts.

_No, why can’t I control myself….this does feel nice though._

Murphy put his hands all over Tim, but after a while he wanted more. Murphy came from around the desk and pushed Tim’s face right into the desk. What followed was the relentless pound of Murphy’s cock in Tim’s tight butthole, this was Tim’s first time getting his ass pounded…and he liked it. Tim gave in and let Murphy do all the work. Murphy finished quickly, he was a busy man, he pulled out of Tim and along with that, his massive cum load that spilled from Tim’s ass.

“Yeah, I think I got a used for you. Head up to floor 30, office 115, Helena Jekyll’s office, you’re going to be her new assistant.”

_Perfect_ Tim thought, can this get any better.

Not used to being someone’s cum dump, Tim leaked semen out of his asshole almost leaving a trail across the floor.

I’m going to have to clean up so this doesn't happen again.

He dropped off at the ladies room and squirted out whatever he had left. Now that he looked presentable, he was on his way to Helena’s office.


	3. Jeff's Solution

Helena was glad to be home after a weird day. Jeff would always be home when she got there, Jeff didn’t work so he just made the house look nice and make dinner.

“Hey babe, I thinking after dinner we could mess around with some of your experiments.”

As stated before, Helena was a genius and made numerous formulas for whatever was on her kinky mind and Jeff was always down. Helena and Jeff had done it all; shrinking and growing, furry, weight gain and gender changing. Jeff and Helena loved roleplaying with them as well.  
A while back, they switched genders and role-played out a a typical 50’s household. Jeff was absolutely stunning in his dress and apron. Today however, Helena just wanted unwind.

“Sorry Jeff, I’m taking a break from that stuff. You remember that guy from a while back, Dr. Young?”

“Oh that Jerk.” Jeff knew about him, he was good listener.

“Well…I kinda turned him into a woman.”

Jeff stopped doing what he was doing in the kitchen.

“Babe, we talked about this, we can’t be revenge transforming people against their will, are you going to turn him back?”

Helena smothered her face into the couch, “I don’t wanna, also he seems better off if you ask me, he’s my new assistant at work.”

“Give me the antidote, I’m going to go give it to him.”

Helena got the antidote and gave Jeff his apartment address.

“He may not be there anymore, but it’s worth a shot.

Jeff arrived at the apartment and knocked on the door, it was answered right away. Jeff had never met Dr. Young when he was a man. A bleach blond woman answered the door wearing only a pink thong and not even attempting to hide her breasts from him.

“Dr. Young? My name is Jeff, Helena’s boyfriend.”

“Come in, have a seat.”

Jeff took a seat on the couch.

_Damn, Helena’s boyfriend is something_ , Tim thought. 

Tim took a seat….on Jeff’s lap. Jeff expected this and he’s prepared to play this out.

“So what brings you here handsome?”

“The antidote, I brought it with me to give to you. Helena had no right doing what she did.”

“Antidote? Please, I plan on getting myself out of this mess myself, Honey. So you can take that back to Helena and tell her I’ll see her tomorrow.”

“Don’t be stupid, Dr. Young. Helena is more of genius than she let’s on and your current state, I don’t think you’ll be up the the task of reversing these effects on your body and mind.”

“Enough, now unless you want the best blowjob you’ve ever had in your life, I suggest you leave.”

Back at home Jeff told Helena exactly what happened.

“Fine by me, screw him.” Helena said.

“Fair enough, but next time something like this happens DON’T go revenge transforming. He seems keen on getting out of this himself at least.”

Helena went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of drinks.

“Here, I made these, you worked so hard on the kitchen and dinner was excellent.”

Jeff chugged his down, but Helena didn’t….

“Wait a min-“

Jeff didn’t get to finish that sentence before he realized that Helena had spiked his drink with one of her formulas. While a little underhanded, Jeff actually liked being transformed against his will (it was one of his kinks) so he didn’t mind too much.

“Okay, a gender changing formula…” He said looking down at his body.

“Not just a gender changing formula…” She pulled him over to the mirror, she had turned Jeff into an exact copy of her with the only difference being that his voice was still the same.

“Feeling a little narcissistic, babe.”

“Hush, I bought some new outfits, I figure this way we could get through them quicker.”

Much of the night was spent trying on outfits, Helena made sure to make Jeff wear all the kinky outfits.

“How long have you had this French maid’s outfit?”

“Shut up and give me a twirl.”

Jeff did as he was told and gave a twirl for Helena. Helena was ready to take Jeff right there, but thankfully se was more interested in watching him….as her….trying on slutty outfits.

“Here, I want to see I would look like as a Hooter’s Girl.”

Helena liked watching Jeff struggle pulling the tight pants and pantyhose over her big ass. Helena decided to play around.

“Hey sweetie, I’m ready for my order…”

“Hey babe, weren't you going to try on outfits too?”

“Just shut up and do what I say, bitch.”

“Yes ma’am.”


	4. "Hazing Day"

After a fun night with Jeff, Helena was ready to get back to work. The new line up will require a lot of focus now with her assistant being Dr. Young now transformed and bimbo-fied. She thought about telling him that the longer he went without the antidote the dumber the whore he would become, a detail she didn’t tell Jeff about. Speaking of Jeff, Helena left for work before he woke up today so he was going to have to wait for her to get home to change him back, in the meantime, he will have to get by looking like a copy of her…with a guy voice.

Young came into the her office.

“I just came back from Murphy’s office.”

“I can see that…” Helena gestured to let Young know about some of Murphy’s load he forgot to wipe off his face.

“Thank you.” He said as he pulled a handkerchief from his cleavage leaving Helena a little repulsed.

“Oh hush, Helena…do you pockets on this thing?”

Now that Young was my secretary Helena made sure he didn’t dress like a total slut; A button up blouse and a cute mini skirt, also pantyhose…

“Are you sure, I can’t get to you reconsider the pantyhose?” Young whined.

“Absolutely not and you’ll do as you’re told, MISS Young.”

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten, I’ll figure out a way to reverse what you did to me.” He said as he left in huff.

“Hold on, Miss Young…you said you ha something to tell me.”

“Uh…oh right…um…..oh! Murphy said he needed your outline by Friday.” Young finally left after that.

“Friday, that doesn't give me a lot of time to mess around. Gonna need that dumb bitch Young focused.”

Helena picks up the phone and makes some appointments with other divisions. She also grabs a piece of paper and scribbles what looks to be a list and leaves it on her desk as she exits her office. She goes over to Young’s tiny secretary office and leans in.

“Young, I left a list of things I need you to get, hopefully you can manage that.”

Helena leaves to do what she needs to do normally, Helena would be concerned with leaving tasks up Young, but she knew that whenever she wanted she could have Young fired and being Murphy’s favorite cum dump wouldn’t save him. Helena may have been screwed over a lot, but she knew that Murphy needed her more. Miss Young was inclined to do his best.

Young’s first task was collect the most recent sales data from marketing. Mark….from marketing saw Young as he made his to his office.

“I’ll have to call you back, Jim. The new meat just arrived.”

“I’m here to collect….uh…”

Young looks at the list to remind himself while Mark closes and locks the door, he also closes the blinds in his office. Young is unaware of all of this.

“…uh Marketing data…there we go.” Young finally remembered, his ability to read would go in and out.

Mark printed up the latest figures and placed them on the desk, Young leaned down to read them giving Mark a great view of her tits. Mark took this opportunity to get behind Young to reach up his skirt, rip a hole in his pantyhose and penetrated him, Mark made it quick and unloaded into Young. Young was fully aware of this, but he had been craving cock all morning.  
As Mark pulled his dick out he shoved a butt plug up Young. 

“Now you keep that in there all day, hon or I’ll tell the boss you’re slacking. Now where do you have to go next?”

“Accounting.” Young was shocked by how horrible everyone was here, but his love of being humiliated took over.

“Well, I guess you better head down there, sweetie.”

Young walked out of the office slowly and awkwardly as this was the first time he had walked around with stuff up his ass. Mark waited for him to leave and picked up the phone.

“Hey Jim, I got someone heading your way….yep….feel like taking any bets on how much she can handle?”

Mark and plenty of the other sleaze bags at the company played this game where they would sexually assault a new female hire and force her go around to the different departments with the cum in her ass. Young was now the victim of this “hazing”, but Young was determined to get through this (also he was into it quite a bit).

As Young did his tasks, he was fucked at each stop, his body was was getting so full of cum that he needed to unbutton the bottom of his shirt.

“Fuck, my ass is killing me and I look like I’m having a baby.”

He complained, but in his mind, loved every minute of it. 

He made it back to Helena’s office, he had stopped by the bathroom to touch up his makeup and fix his hair, he pulled down his skirt so she wouldn’t see the butt plug and the torn hose, the only thing he couldn’t hide was his bulging belly. Helena knew of the “hazing”, but had never gone through it herself. Helena didn’t even know it was a real thing she just assumed it was rumors, but looking at Young as he entered her office, she started to believe it.

“I got the numbers…you wanted.” Young needed to relieve himself in the bathroom, he had to keep his cheeks clenched for even the butt plug was no longer able to hold it.

“Thank you, now get out of my sight, whore.” Helena without making eye contact. 

Normally, Young would have a quip, but he rushed to the bathroom. He found the first stall and as he sat down the butt plug shot out from his ass and into the toilet followed by a loud farting sound as all the cum evacuated from him.

Helena came home after a long day from work, she came home to find Jeff (still transformed into a copy of her) cooking dinner in some sexy lingerie. She freaked out at first until she remembered.

“Oh shit, I got scared for a second. I forget I did that to you….also, I don’t recall leaving those clothes out for you.”

Jeff had ignored the 50’s housewife style dress that Helena left for him and decided to wear a black sexy bra and panties, with some thigh stockings and high heels.

“Yeah, but you had these in the closet and never wore them I figure I would try them on for you so you could see them.”

Jeff had spent to whole day wearing those clothes and even answered the door when a package arrived, he made the delivery man blush.

“Well, they do look really nice, after dinner I can turn you back.”

“Actually babe, put a pin in that, I think I want to try last night again.”

“On second thought….that is a much better idea. Which means I’ll probably have to punish you for disobeying me you bad little girl.”

Jeff liked that idea very much. 

After dinner, Jeff waited in the bedroom while Helena worked on a new formula, if she wanted to punish Jeff she was going to need a little extra strength. She downed the muscle formula and watched as her arms and shoulders expand and tighten. Yeah, Jeff was going to be her little bitch tonight. Jeff was waiting on the bed, Helena entered and they got right in to their roles. Helena, with the massive amount of testosterone in her system, approached Jeff.

“Alright you dumb little bitch, you’re going to get what you deserve for disobeying me.”

Jeff wasn’t ready for his wife to surprise him with some muscle serum so his reaction was pretty genuine.

“Sorry Mrs. Jekyll…I promise to be a good girl from now on.”

“Not good enough.”

Helena grabbed Jeff by the arm, and yanked him so hard he made a girly little scream. She laid Jeff across her lap and mercilessly spanked him. She hit him right on the ass and occasionally spanked him on his vagina, a feeling that Jeff had never experienced so each that happened, Jeff let out a little moan. Being playful, Jeff tried to escape, but Helena’s grip was strong and he was in her body meaning escape was far from a possibility, not that he wanted to get out anyway.

Afterwards, both of them rested, Helena turned Jeff back into himself so she wouldn’t “forget” again.

“That was pretty hot babe, but I thought we weren’t going to do this again what with you being busy and all?”

“Yeah, but I’m pretty stressed out right now and I really need this.”

After Jeff feel asleep, Helena got out of bed, got out her laptop and started getting caught up on work she missed coming home early. Fooling around with Jeff had set her back a bit, but she wanted to be with him as much as possible and if it mean’t having to do some late night work then so be it.


	5. Former Doctor, Miss Tim Young

Young had just got back home from work. He did as he always did when he got home, stripped down into nothing but his thong and took a nap. He would occasionally wake up and pleasure himself with a vibrator. He had quite a day today as the company cum dump, he actually quite enjoyed being stuffed full of cum and not being able to evacuate his anus. Very few minutes were actually spent trying to reverse engineer a cure for what Helena did to him. If he had his old mind he probably would have been able to come up with something, but due to the formula that Helena gave gave he didn't just become a woman, he became a dumb, airhead, bimbo and his intelligence and clarity would only come through in an occasional burst. As his mind became sluttier and sluttier more changes took place.

“Oh shit…” Young looked down and noticed his nipples were leaking all over his desk. He went to the bathroom and inspected his breasts in the mirror. His lactating breasts weren’t the only thing he noticed, His hips were wider and his ass was much bigger than it usually was. He gave his nipples a squeeze and milk squirted out like a water pistol. All these changes must have happened while he slept he thought, he didn’t notice any changes while at work. His ass was so big it wouldn't fit in any of his work skirts. He was going to have to go shopping. Putting on his sweatpants and hoodie and took a taxi to the mall. Young was irritated to have to spend more money on work clothes, clothes he was forced to wear.

I hate pantyhose, guys shouldn't have so much trouble if they want to get to my ass, he thought. When he wasn't running errands for Helena, Young would be getting fucked by every guy in the building and that one woman who fingered his pussy through his pantyhose….Young actually kind of liked that, but he went through so many pairs of pantyhose and it was an expense he hated having.

Getting wait he needed, he waited in the checkout line. It didn’t take long for before he felt fingers on his ass. It started out as poking, then groping and finally, they reached reached down his pants and started playing with her ass. Young finally turned around to see who it was and he was surprised to see it was another woman, really nerdy looking, a nice change of pace from weirdo office guys.

Caught and embarrassed the nerdy girl apologized.

“I’m so sorry, I don't know what came over me…”

Saying nothing, Young took her hand and they went to an empty dressing room. The excitement got Young to lactate and leak through his shirt which embarrassed him, but the mysterious nerd girl didn't mind. She took off his shirt and began sucking the milk out of his tits. The two fooled around until close to closing time.

“We better get out of here.” Said Young looking at his phone.

The nerdy girl took his phone and put her name and phone number into his contacts.

“Text me when you get home.”

Young bought his clothes and went straight home. After pleasuring himself again he stared at his phone, contemplating on whether or not he wanted to talk to her again. He had fun sure and she didn't freak out at his lactating nipples….yeah he was going to message her.

Young: Hi, it's the woman from the mall.

Nerd Girl: Oh hey….I didn't think you would text me back. Sorry I sucked on your tits, I got really lost in the moment.

Young: Oh no that was fine. I kinda liked it….

Nerd Girl: Oh cool, you taste great by the way, lol.

Young: Thanks, I actually just started lactating today, it's very strange…

Nerd Girl: You might just have a hormonal problem or something. Not a doctor or anything, I just looked it up, lol.

Young: I do have quite a few problems….

Nerd Girl: Maybe we can get a cup of coffee and talk about it.

Young: That sound good, meet me at 1pm at the coffee shop tomorrow. That’s when I take my lunch.

Nerd Girl: Awesome, my name is Beth, btw.

Young: My name is Tim

Young: *Jenny

Young: Sorry, Tim is my ex….lol.

Beth: No worries, see you tomorrow, Jenny.

The next day, Tim came into work and got stares as everyone noticed his fat ass, it seemed like it got bigger from last night, his skirt was really hugging his ass. He arrived at Helena’s office, she looked like she hadn’t got enough sleep. Helena noticed Young’s change including his hips and ass, but was too tired to give him shit about it.

“Here.” She said giving Young a piece of paper. “I need last year’s figures to cross-reference.”

And just like that, Young was off. In the elevator, on the way up to the 60th floor, Young felt his clothes getting tighter and tighter, but instead of his skirt ripping it rolled up up around his waist, fortunately he was wearing his pantyhose otherwise he would have been completely nude from the waist down. As the elevator doors opened he sprinted as fast as his heels could take him, he had got better at running in heels lately, he dashed into the bathroom. He looked into the bathroom mirror and at some point during his run, his breasts began to lactate and not just the little drips like yesterday, milk was pouring out of his tits.

“Damn it….not now.”

He couldn't risk being caught so he ran into a stall, removed his shirt and began milking himself. He would occasionally stop and try to take his skirt off, but he it was hopeless. He looked at his phone and saw that it was almost one. He sent a text to Helena saying he was going to lunch for which she replied “sure”. Young was lucky, any other day and this wouldn’t be tolerated. Young put his milk stained shirt back on and used the papers in his hands to cover up his ass and lady bits and snuck back home.

Beth arrived at the coffee shop a little early to save a spot. She was finally meeting someone for the first time. She spent most nights in her room just reading smutty stories and looking at porn. She doesn’t know what came over her when she grabbed Young’s ass that day, she could have been in a lot of trouble if Young reported her. She also was surprised when Young began to lactate. This was some of the stuff she read about in the dirty stories she loved to read.

Young arrived at the coffee shop, he went home to change his clothes before coming in, he ditched the skirt for some leggings in case his ass wanted to get grow again. He looked around for Beth, he didn’t get a good look at her at the mall. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a raised hand, the woman attached to it jogged a memory of her image. Beth had a rather slender frame, long brown hair, no breasts to really speak of, she wore these dorky glasses with thick frames. Young made his way over to her and sat across from her.

“Sorry I’m a little late, work was…weird…”

“It’s okay, I didn't get here until a few minutes ago….so uh….where do you work?”

“A cosmetics company I’m a secretary, I used to be a scientist, but things happened…”

“That’s still cool, I still live at home, but I work for an LGBTQ+ website, I just do coding…”

“I almost got into coding, I try to do some in my spare time, but I’ve always had a knack for chemistry…”

Young noticed a clarity that hadn’t been there in quite sometime. Talking to this woman had somehow cleared his horny thoughts…

“Oh uh Jenny…your uh…” 

Young looked down and noticed his breasts had expanded to where they were now resting on the table.

“Shit…sorry you’ll have to excuse me…I need to go…milk myself at home and then had back to work…sorry once again to cut this so short.”

“Oh uh…okay.”

Young was on his way out, but he felt something, like this was very important moment in his life, he was thinking more clearly now since he was transformed…

“Did you want to come over?” He asked Beth.

“Oh no you’re busy and…”

“Just come over for a bit…I could use your help…” he said as he held out his hand.

Back at his apartment, Young and Beth were in the kitchen, Young has his shirt off, Beth behind him, his breasts were so gigantic it become painful.

“Okay Beth, I’m gonna need your help, once they get this big I have a hard time milking myself. We’ll have to do one breast at a time.”

Beth got started on his right one rubbing and squeezing, milk shot out of Young’s tits and right into the sink. Young would occasionally moan, mostly the pleasure, but a little of it was pain. Once Beth finished the right breast she did the left one. After she finished she helped Young with his shirt. Before leaving, Young gave her a big kiss. 

“Stay here, you can milk me again when I come home…”

Beth smiled, “I’ll just wait right here, then.”

Already way too late, Young left and went straight back to work.


	6. Murphy

“When you see Jenny, tell her to come to my office.” Said Murphy as he left Helena’s office. Murphy was horny and usually the office cum dump was around after lunch, but he had trouble locating her. He decided to go back to his office and wait for her, he was going to have to have his meeting with the “Bob” committee. They were named the “Bob” committee because well… all 12 men were named Bob. Not many outside of the higher ups knew about that “Bobs”, they were the ones that really ran the company. It was rumored that they were clones. They were cold, heartless and cared about only one thing….the company. The meeting always involved the top guys, Murphy, Mark head of marketing and Jim head of accounting. They hated meetings with the “Bobs”, the only thing that made it bearable was Young would give them all blow jobs underneath the table.

“The last product line up was successful, we like being in the black as you know. How is the new lineup coming?” Asked one of the Bobs.

“Work is moving along smoothly.” Said Murphy.

The “Bobs” didn’t know anything that was going on in the company; the abuse the stealing of Helena’s work and Murphy taking credit for it and frankly, they didn’t care. They only cared that the company had level-headed leadership and soaring profits.

“Me and my assistant have taken care of the promotion.” Mark from Marketing’s “assistant” was actually Mary, she wasn't actually Mark’s assistant, but his second in charge. She was fully aware of what was going on, but reporting it was too risky and she needed this job take care of family and medical bills. Her husband was diagnosed with stage 4 colon cancer and her medical insurance was the only thing keeping him from an early grave.

Jane, who was Jim’s second-in-charge in Accounting, was in relatively same predicament. A lot of her money was tied up in keeping her mom in hospice. Mark and Jim weren’t really that high up in the company, but being friends with Murphy had their benefits. 

Murphy was your typical Blonde hair rich boy who managed to fail upwards into a high up corporate job. He wasn’t talented or anything, he just stole from others and used his position to have sex with whoever he wanted. The only woman he hasn’t had sex with is Helena Jekyll. He thought she was cute as Hell, but he didn’t want her to quit fearing how bad it would be for the company if he couldn't steal her ideas. He was able to smooth talk her with nice bonus for her silence. Using his position, Murphy was able to hire his college friends, Jim and Mark into easy positions in the company. The positions they were in charge of were already well run by the women in charge, they just get to take all the credit. In college, Murphy, Mark and Jim were a big hit with all the ladies. Murphy, being blonde tall and muscular 6’4” was considered an alpha male, Mark was the same only with red hair and a mustache. Jim was slightly shorter at 6’1” he was much more lean than Murphy and Mark and the ladies loved his styled black hair. Jim looked more approachable than Mark and Murphy, but he was just as predatory as the other two. Together they all ran a successful, toxic company. Once the meeting was over, everyone cleared out of Mark’s office. Not too long, Young showed up, she was late coming back from lunch. He had met a new friend, Beth, at the mall and he enjoyed talking to her so much at lunch. So much in fact that his bimbo brain began to wear down and he was regaining his intelligence again (albeit slowly).

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Young asked.

Young was still in her outfit from the coffee shop, Leggings and stretchy t-shirt. Young couldn’t wear skirts as his ass was beginning to slowly grow. His breasts, would fill up with milk making them look gigantic. With his clarity back, Young was able to deduce that might have been a flaw in Helena’s formula, something he planned on fixing when he got home.

Murphy was mad that he had to suffer through a “Bob” meeting without Young, but when saw big Young it got, he didn’t really question it.

“Sir?” Young asked as Murphy eyed her larger ass and breasts. Young knew what was going on, Murphy was looking him over ready to pounce. He was now smart enough to know that Murphy was taking a longer than usual look at him. It made young feel even more humiliated. Usually, his dumb, bimbo brain liked the idea of men losing it to his body, but now he just felt uncomfortable. If he was going to get through this he needed to endure as if nothing was going on.

“You’re late, Ms. Young and you’re not in dress code. Now Helena phoned me to let me know that you had to change out of of your work clothes because of some accident so I’ll let that slide. However, I don’t suffer tardiness.”

Murphy came over to Young, Murphy’s stature actually scared him now. Back when Young was a man, he and Murphy were the same height and when he was a bimbo he liked the idea of a large man dominating him. Now, with mind no longer clouded, being a 5’3” short stack was terrifying.

“These leggings really show off your camel toe, honey.” Said Murphy reaching down to grope him. Young was revolted, but he still enjoyed Murphy’s large fingers on his pussy and little out a girlish moan.

“And look at this ass! It got huge! What have you been eating, girl?” He said giving her a hearty smack that made her whole body jiggle. He came right up behind her and lead her to his desk.

“I really needed you at that meeting, but I know a way you can make it up to me.”

Murphy takes his letter open and pokes a hole in the back of Young’s leggings and opened up the rest with his fingers. Murphy wasted no time in getting his fat cock in Young’s ass, he was much rougher than he usually was. In the middle of all this, Young noticed his breasts leaking once again. He padded his bra with as much fluid absorbing material as he could when he was at home so to see it mean’t he was overflowing. Thankfully, Murphy finished….he never lasted long…. And sent Young on his way.   
“Get out of my sight and don’t be late again.”

Young had an humiliating trip back to the bathroom, he had a hard time covering up his ass and his breasts had already stained his shirt. People noticed him, but didn’t stare, sights like these were much more common in the company.

After dumping the rest of the cum from his ass in the toilet, he tried milking himself, but he may need help…


	7. Friends

Helena had her lunch in the office, she didn’t have time to go out for once she finished it was back to work for her. She was spending more late nights with Jeff while catching up late at night and home and then later in the office. She was still on schedule, but she wasn’t looking forward to having her work stolen again. Young entered the office.

“Sorry, I’m late. Had to run home.”

Helena would normally berate Young, just the other day Helena got in Young’s face (of course she had to lean in as she towered over Young now) for being late with accounting reports and threatened to shrink him (Helena didn’t have a shrinking formula). Today was a bit different…

“You’re good….Murphy needs to see you.” Helena said finishing lunch.

“Okay….hey um…”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry…about stealing your stuff.”

Helena wanted revenge, a weird revenge, but when she got it it didn’t change anything, she’s still here and still doing the same thing.

“No…I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have turned you into a woman. I should have talked to you about you taking my work.”

“It’s fine, I kinda deserve this for being a really shitty guy.”

“No, you don’t deserve this. What Murphy and all those guys do to you. I didn't mean for this happen, I didn’t expect you to come back here. In all honesty, I expected you have successful adult entertainment career being the dumb idiot wife of some 70 year old sugar daddy. Speaking of, you seem smarter than usual?”

Young has a seat, he forces his gigantic ass in the seat.

“I actually met someone yesterday. I feel that the more I talk to her the more weird urges go away. I used to crave cock and humiliation and now all I want to do is be with her.”

“So I noticed you have some growth…in your ass and you’re lactating…just wanted to let you know that that wasn’t something I did.”  
“You’re fine, I’m actually going to see what I can do about it tonight at home.”

“You sure you don’t want me to help?”

“I got it, I’ve done enough to you, I need to get myself out of this. Anyways, I’m going to head to Murphy’s office and take it in the ass, but when I come back, I have something I want to discuss with you.


	8. The Date

Young had just got out of Murphy’s office, his leggings were ripped and his shirt was stained with Breast milk. He after dumping Murphy’s load in the toilet he ran to Helena’s office…

“Hey.” Said Young as he stood there with his shirt leaking. “Do you have pants?”

Helena milked Young in her personal washroom. As Helena milked, Young told her his plan for the product launch. Helena wasn’t sure about at first, but as Young laid it out she came around to.

“I’ll continue doing my duties here while helping you in secret.”

Helena was on board, if only to spend more kinky time with Jeff.

—

Young returned home, Beth was on her laptop on the couch, Young just stared as she worked and waited for her to notice him.

“Oh, I hope you don't mind I went and got my laptop from home.”

“That’s fine.”

Young took a seat right next her. 

“What do you do on that thing?” 

“I just do code for sites to make a little extra cash. It’s not enough to move out, but I can support myself while I live at home.” 

“I’m gonna change out of these gross clothes and get some dinner, you wanna come?”

“Like a…date?”

“Sure.”

Young out on a date, it would be his first date ever. He couldn't have foreseen his first date with a girl would be as a girl himself.

“You go get ready, I need to try something.”

As Beth was getting ready, Young was mixing together something he hoped would help him with his ass and tits problem. His intelligence was returning at such a rate where he was able to whip something up quick. 

Beth came into his room, she was all dressed up and ready to go.

“Whatcha working on?” 

“Something that should hopefully take care of my lactation problem among other things.”

Young downed the formula and the changes took place quick. His breasts shrunk a bit, same with his lips and ass. His natural brown hair returned. Young now looked more like a female version of himself rather than the thick bimbo Helena turned him into. Beth couldn’t believed what had happened.

“Wow…that was incredible you—“

Young put his finger over her lips.

“We’re running late, hon.”

—

Tim and Beth arrived at “Mario’s Bistro”

“Wow, no wonder we dressed so nice.” Said Beth

Beth wore a nice long dress and heels. Young, feeling much better about his body wore a little black dress he didn’t know he bought with black nylons and heels. Both of them were the same height so no one looked taller than the other.

Tim and Beth were now able to have a real date with his body doing weird things.

“So how was work?” Asked Beth.

“Ah let’s change the subject. Were you okay hanging out at my house?”

“Oh yes, I was able to get so much more work done today. It’s so much easier to work without your parents yelling. Wish I could move out, I hate being in my late 20’s and still living at home.”

“Well, maybe you can move in with me? I get kinda lonely when I’m at home.”

“That’s sweet, but I don’t think I could make enough to split rent.”

“We’ll work something out. I also make enough so having an extra person isn’t a huge deal.”

“I would like that.”

The talks continued over drinks, Beth liked to talk and Tim liked to listen to her. 

“So after college I couldn’t get a decent job, so I had to move back home. It was downhill since then and any money I make goes towards student loans. So I’ve been meaning ask, what happened back at the apartment?”

Tim used this opportunity to tell her everything.

“So as I told you, I’m a chemist. I actually didn't always look like this, I used to be really tall guy.”Beth was intrigued, “Wait, you have formulas that can change your sex?”

“Not me, someone else did this to me. I’m in the middle of trying to change back.”

“Oh my!”

“Yeah, it’s okay though the person who did this to me and I are on good terms now. We’re working on something right now and when we’re done I’m going to quit.”

“Why?”

“It’s not a very good job.”“Okay, but what will you do after?”

“I have plans, don’t worry.”

Beth went back to an early part of the conversation.

“So you used to be a guy and a this person you're talking about changed you into a woman?”

“Yeah, I kinda stole her work and passed it on as my own.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, I was not a nice person.”

“Being a woman and meeting you change me, I was so focused on revenge and….other things, but after seeing you, all those thoughts went away and now I’m doing all I can so we can be together.”

Beth put her hand on the table over Tim’s.

“I like that you’re trying to be a better person after everything that has happened to you.”

“Wait, so you believe all that stuff I said?”

“Babe, I just watched you change your hair after drinking something. Are you sure you’re still not a bimbo?”

The two laughed and went home. They cracked open some wine and continued to talk until they both wanted to go to bed. Both drunk, they attempted to take each others cloths off, but had trouble so they gave up and had sex as they were. This love was different than what Tim was used to, instead of men using him to store their massive cum loads, he made Beth feel good and she did the same to him. Beth had fallen asleep, Tim thought about how much this woman, who he knew for only a day, mean’t to him and she was okay with him for who he is, maybe he didn’t need to turn back into a man.

Going back to work, Tim got to work with Helena on their plan. He bought a blonde wig to wear at work so the bosses didn’t catch on to what was going on. He endured the rough sex, but it was worth it for what he had planned.


	9. Kinky Jekyll

With Tim having his genius back, getting this product line off the ground was much faster than Jekyll thought. Tim and her knocked out everything they needed and it was up to everyone else to plan and schedule the event. This event going to be very exclusive, only Murphy and his bros were going to be there, getting drunk and having sex with their mistresses. Tim and Helena were invited as well. Tim declined to be there as he wasn’t in the mood being passed around to other guys for sex.

Helena used this night off to have some more fun with Jeff, some kinky fun. Helena had fun turning Jeff into a copy of her, but she was feeling really good tonight, like she kicked a lot of ass at work and she was ready to do some crazy shit….to Jeff. Helena and Jeff did what always did after dinner, watch random TV show. Jeff always liked kinky stuff, but he never liked telling Helena he wanted to do stuff. Like most guys, Jeff was secretly into stuff he would never admit to in public, he liked it when Helena would do just do things to him, it made him happy and more importantly it made Helena happy.

They sat there silently, neither of them paying attention to the TV,

“So I was thinking…” Helena didn’t finish what she was about to say. Jeff was more than ready.

“Whatever you want baby, I’m down.”

As Jeff waited in their room while Helena got some formulas ready, she knew what Jeff was into, but maybe she could throw in a few surprises. They hadn’t been able to cut loose and have this much fun in a long time, she wanted this night to be a little wild and gross.

She entered the bedroom holding many vials for herself and Jeff.

“Here.” She said handing him a couple. “Drink this one and then this one right after.”

Jeff did as he was told, the first formula did what he expected and transformed him in a female version of himself.

“Nice, but what was the other vial for?” Jeff asked, but it became apparent almost immediately. Jeff shrank, going from being a foot taller than Helena to only coming up to her waist. The changes didn’t stop there, everything on Jeff began to expand outward, she was using the improved bimbo serum that even affected Jeff’s mind. By the time it was all done, Jeff was a tiny, big tittied bimbo with a fat ass and puffy lips.

“Wow, you’re so big, Helena.” Said Jeff in a squeaky high-pitched voice, anything was fascinating to him now.

“I’m about to get a little bit bigger in a second, now come on, little girl.” Helena gave Jeff a pat on the booty to get him moving and then gave him a hand getting up on the bed. Helena now drank her vials. She off her pants, she knew that what was about to happen and didn’t want to have to buy new pants. Her crotch began morph and expand, it was painful for her.

“Ah, fuck this hurts!” She screamed.

Growing painfully out of her crotch was a thick 15 inch cock.

“AH FUCK! HANG ON, ALMOST DONE!”

Quickly and painfully her balls grew in, as large as tennis balls and full of cum. 

“This is all for you, honey.” Helena said.

Jeff, tiny and a little terrified, but more importantly…horny waited on his knees.

“Uh uh, turn around, baby girl. This isn't going to fit in your mouth.”

Helena grabbed Jeff by his tiny arms and spun him around.

“Don’t worry, babe. In one of those vials there was something that gave you a nice stretchy butthole.” She jams her dick inside Jeff’s stretchy asshole, he was now short enough to be fully supported on her cock. Helena didn’t have much experience having a cock, usually when she and Jeff would experiment with their genders, they wouldn’t really do a lot of sex stuff. Most of the time she would just do his hair and make up and one other time they went dancing at a club.

Helena was feeling weird tonight however, she was excited for tomorrow. She was almost never excited for product launch parties, but this time it would much different….

Helena was just about to finish up, she was ready to give this entire load to Jeff’s ass. All at once her balls emptied, Cum shot in Jeff at a rapid rate. Jeff’s bully began to expand, getting bigger and bigger, cum was beginning to leak out of his pussy and his mouth until finally he got so he launched right off of Helena’s cock, As Jeff flew off into the padded wall (installed for just this reason) cum shot out of his asshole, he hit bed tired as cum continued pouring out of him as he laid there all tuckered out. 

Helena helped Jeff clean himself up, she kept him transformed so he would be easier to clean. After cleaning him up she told him to stay on the bed while she got food.

“No! Carry me!” Said Jeff reaching out his arms.

Helena thought it was cute to him like that, “I can’t say no to my little girl.”

Jeff was small enough to be carried with one hand while Helena got food out of the fridge. Jeff just laid his head against her and fell asleep, this situation gave her a slew of new ideas for their next fun time. Her cock, now flaccid, swung between her legs as she walked back to the room, she couldn't help but giggle as it bounced off her thighs, Helena found weird stuff like that kinda funny.

Back in her bed, she snacked on some ice cream, Jeff slept right on top of her, she was planning on turning him back before she went fell asleep, she just liked seeing him there so tiny and cute. Tomorrow, Was going to be a big day, this new product line was going to change the company forever.


	10. The End

Launch parties work were always really exclusive. It was always higher ups and any women they were having sex with at the time. Helena usually showed up with Jeff, but he stayed home tonight. Tim was invited but he declined, he was done being used by Murphy and his friends. Helena wanted Tim to be there, he did help with all of this, but he decided to move out with his new Girlfriend….

“Here.” Tim said placing a vial on Helena’s desk.

“What is this?”

“The formula that reverses my sex change.”

“But…you’re still a woman.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m gonna turn back. Beth and I have grown closer over the past couple of weeks, we’re going to move out and find work out of town.”

Helena felt guilty.

“Once again, I apologi-“

“It’s fine, while I think you may have gone a bit overboard with the bimbo stuff, I did steal from you to further my career. If you hadn’t done this to me, I’d probably still be a piece of shit.”

Tim had undid most of the changes Helena did to her. What used to be thick, big tittied bimbo was now a woman who could pass for Tim’s sister. Tim even stopped dressing like a whore and looked more like cute, nerdy office girl.

“Everything should be good to go tonight, Helena. I’ll be long gone before the party starts, make sure Jeff stays at home.”

The party was now getting started, Murphy gave his usually spiel about how it was all thanks to hard work and all that bullshit. Something Helena hated was how they would sample the new perfume, but she had it on good authority that she would enjoy it this time.

After few minutes of sampling perfume, the men in the room began to have a weird reaction to the smell. Helena kept her eyes on Murphy. Murphy was standing between two other women he was banging, Murphy’s body began to change right in front of her, the two women he towered over now towered over him, his blonde hair became longer and curlier. The women ext to him began to freak out, but it was just happening to Murphy it was all the men, including Mark and Jim. Murphy’s transformation continued, even with his clothes shrunk around him, she could see Murphy’s breasts and ass grow and expand underneath them. All the women save for Jekyll freaked out and left the party.

The next day, The transformed Murphy, Mark and Jim met with the Bob committee. All three of them wore their ill-fitting male clothes. As with Tim when he was transformed, the guys now craved cock up their ass so they Murphy, Mark and Jim hired men to anally violate them while they video conferenced, the Bobs were not happy.

“What is the meaning of this?!”

The Bob’s tuned into Murphy, now a woman taking it up the ass.

“Sir….Helena…she did this to us….”

The Bobs saw Mark, now a red-headed beauty (sans the mustache) and Jim beautiful raven-haired woman. Each one who couldn’t until after the meeting to satisfy their cravings for cock. Murphy pushed his guy away so he could concentrate on the meeting.

“Sirs, I call this emergency meeting to fire Helena Jekyll.”

Helena sat off into the corner, she really didn't care about what happened to her, seeing the three worst men she ever met get turned into tiny bimbos was all she needed, she wondered why she didn’t do it sooner.

“Helena somehow sabotaged our launch party, she turned us and many others into bitches and I demand you fire her.”

“Those are serious charges, do you have proof?” The Bobs asked.

“Well no…but if we don’t figure this out soon the three of us will just keep getting dumber and dumber.”

The Bobs didn’t like hearing that, they cared about one thing and one thing only…the company.

“Dumber you say, Ms. Murphy? Well then, with not of sound mind I can no longer have you in charge and since Mark and Jim have befallen that same fate, I have to leave the company in the hands of its next most senior employee….a Ms. Jekyll…Helena.

Helena was shocked, her in charge of the company? She didn’t know the first thing, then again…

“I think I can give it a shot.” She said

“Good, but this isn’t permanent position, Ms. Jekyll. We’ll name a true successor later. As for the women claiming to be Murphy, Mark and Jim. They’re as good as fired.” The Bobs said about to wrap another meeting.

“Wait!” Shouted Helena.

“Go on…”

“I could use all the help I could get and Murphy’s assistants did just quit.”  
“Very well….You three!” One of the Bobs said to Murphy, Mark and Jim. “You now answer to Helena Jekyll, assist her with everything she needs….oh and there is a dress code.

Murphy was still getting used to walking in heels, he dropped the papers he was carry to Helena’s office….his old office. Guys would walk by to check out his tits, tits he could barely keep in his shirt, his thicker thighs didn’t go to well with any of the mini-skirts he got for work and he hated wearing pantyhose, but as a secretary he was was forced to obey the dress code. He was late getting to Helena’s office.

“Ms. Murphy, you're late.” Said Helena, she didn’t care, but she loved getting mad at them for dumb stuff.

Helena now towered above Murphy and the others with them only coming up to just below her neck. Mark and Jim were also in the office, with their bimbo appetites hard to suppress (also Helena didn’t care enough to fix it) Helena made sure there were men in her office to have their way with Murphy, Mark and Jim. Murphy tried hard to resist it, but Mark and Jim loved it. They worked hard and quick just so they could get back to Helena’s office so they could get fucked by beefy guys. Murphy didn’t like, but he knew he needed it. Right now though, Murphy was late and he had to be punished.

“I don’t tolerate tardiness, Murphy.”

Helena grabbed Murphy by his skinny wrist over to her desk and throw him across her lap. She lifted up his skirt and began to spank him. This was the second time this week she had to do this and it got funner to do each time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is finished for now, I'll eventually go over this again and fix some of the grammar and spelling errors. Enjoy!


	11. Epilogue - The Kinky Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add this last minute. I really wanted to detail the bad guys humiliation.

Helena had a lot of work ahead of her being in charge of the company, first thing she needed to do was introduce marketing and accounting to their new secretaries. She leashed up Murphy, Mark and Jim, the bimbo formula had taken a toll on their brains, making them easily subservient, they were bad at following complex directions like….going to a location. They couldn't go far without getting lost.

“Okay ladies, let’s go see where you're going to work.” Said Helena, she took all three with her. They were all used to walking in heels at this point and none of them tried escaping.

“Good girls, here we are.”

—

It had been months since Murphy, Mark and Jim were turned into short stack bimbos. Helena liked having Murphy around. Murphy used to be a tall, blonde womanizer who through his power around. Now he was shorter than all the women in the company and was humiliated by everyone at the company. Becky, a woman at the company was harassed by Murphy multiple times got to humiliate him, with permission from Helena, by holding a couple of documents just out of his reach.

“Aw poor little girl having trouble?” Said Becky as she held some files just out of reach.

Becky had been afraid to say anything for free of losing her job, but now she could come in everyday looking forward to treating her former boss like a stupid bimbo.

—

Mary had been forced to work under Mark due to his connections, but him out the picture she could run the department as she saw fit.

“Hey Mary, thought you could use a hand.”

Helena came through the door pulling behind her, the transformed men on a leash. Mary couldn't believe it, she had heard rumors around the office, bizarre transformations weren't something she never thought possible. Focusing in on the redheaded woman, she squinted and focused almost like she knew who it was, but couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“Umm… Mark?” Mary guessed.

“Good Guess.” Helena responded. “I’m here to unload these bimbos throughout the office and I thought they would be better suited in their old department.”

Mary got closer look, it was hard to believe that this small woman was her former boss who treated her like garbage and while it would have been easy to take out her frustrations on this former man she just wasn't that kind of person. Sure Mark deserved punishment she thought, but she wasn't going to be the one to dish it out. Maybe, she thought, most of the other girls in Marketing would get a kick out of Mark in his current form.

“I think we could find a use for her…him?”

“It doesn't matter what you do, you don't even have to tell other people that she’s Mark, you’re in charge now, Mary.”

Helena handed Mark’s leash over to Mary, Mary didn’t really have it in her heart to be cruel, but she got her kicks where she could. Mark stumbled walking in his heels, but Mary wasn’t having it.

“Gonna have to learn how to walk in those heels, Markie…you’ll be wearing them as long as I’m in charge.”

Entering the accounting office, Jane (Jim’s old assistant) recognized Jim already.

“Oh my, I heard rumors, but I didn’t think it was true…or possible.” Jane said, “Wow, Jim turned out really pretty.”

“Yep, I don’t really need him so I thought accounting could use one more.” Helena said.

“Oh, I got a position for this one.”

Jane wasn’t like Mary, Jane was a little more….vengeful. Unbeknownst to Helena, Jane was a bit of a freak herself and would absolutely enjoy having Jim here….just not for anything important. Not bothering with the leash, Jane picked Jim up and fireman carried him into her office. Helena didn’t bother questioning it.

Back in her office now, Helena got back to work on trying to figure out how to run a company. Thankfully, her position wasn't permanent and most of the heavy lifting was done by the bobs.

“You won’t get away with this, Helena.” Murphy squeaked out. “I’ll figure out a way to turn back into a man and take back the company.”

Helena chuckled, Murphy already wasn’t very intelligent and in his current form he could barely navigate the current floor they're on. 

“Sounds like someone is cranky, does a little girl need her cock fix?”

“NO!” Like a bratty child, Murphy stomped around and whined.

For times like these, Helena called in a guy. Rather than growing a cock herself, Helena hired someone to satisfy Murphy. Murphy claimed to not want it, but he always wanted. The guy came over to Murphy, calmed him down and lead him off the the side. Off to the side of Helena’s office, was a place for Murphy to get what he needed to get through the day. The unnamed man bent the bratty Murphy forward, he pulled up his skirt and slapped him on his nylon covered ass until he behaved himself. Once Murphy calmed down, the guy torn a whole in Murphy’s pantyhose where his ass was, Murphy (as well as Mark and Jim) weren’t allowed to wear underwear underneath their pantyhose as to not make it harder for others to…have fun. The fat cock of the man entered Murphy, thanks to the formula Murphy's asshole was built to handle it. Murphy loved the relentless pounding all his thoughts of revenge would recede each time the cock got buried deep in his ass. The guy finally came inside Murphy, the guy hadn’t done it in quite a while, as Helena always requested and it really filled him up. Murphy took a load so heavy, it inflated his belly so much so that it even popped a few buttons on his shirt.

Helena picked up the phone, “Hey…yeah gonna be late. My assistant is on her break.”

After a pounding like that, Murphy usually passed out and slowly farted out all the cum that was up his ass. Sometimes, when Helena was in a hurry, she would throw Murphy on his back and step on his stomach with her foot, making the cum shoot out of his asshole like toothpaste. Afterwards, Helena made Murphy shower and put on a fresh set of clothes. Murphy still struggled with pantyhose and when he did, Helena gave him a hand, but would be a little more forceful, each time she had to help, Helena gave Murphy a serious front wedgie (minerva).

“Hurry up, Murphy.” Helena said as she lightly tugged his leash.

“But. Helena…my front bits hurt.” Murphy still struggled walking in heels and his new diminutive stature. Helena may have been in charge of the company now, but she was still the head scientist of the company and needed to meet with new investors. The meeting was at the H & H building, very guy at the H & H building were total sleazes. If she was working there she probably would turn them all into women. 

She meets the Bills, Bill B. and Bill E., Bill B. was okay just a weird old man. Bill E. was a pervert freak. I’ve heard stories, but I brought him Murphy to fuck around with so I wasn’t going to worry about him. I met both as I walked into the office, super creep vibes from Bill E. right off the bat so I unleash Murphy and send him away.

Bill B couldn't wait to get Murphy in his office. Murphy and Bill knew each other as they used to be bros who would send other temps and secretaries over to each other to fuck. Bill eyed Murphy’s new body like a hawk and wanted to do weird stuff to him.

“Helena didn’t tell me her new assistant was so beautiful.” He said.

Murphy just chuckled like a dumb ass. “If you just wanna fuck, just say so.” Murphy said smiling. Murphy couldn't control his cock lust, he was gonna get anytime he could.

Bill takes a seat and tells Murphy to come over. Once there he turns Murphy around and pulls up her skirt, rips her pantyhose and places him on his cock. Murphy wasn't going to be satisfied with Bill, but she just wanted now. After he was done, he grabs a vibrating and shoves it in Murphy’s pussy. He tapes it over to keep it from falling out.

“This has quite a bit of range.” He says showing Murphy the remote. “I’ll mess with it through out the day, but after work bring it back.”

Helena finishes the meeting and leashes up Murphy, Murphy walks ahead of her, she notices cum occasionally dripping from his ass. Bill definitely got in to him. 

Crossing the main floor, Murphy drops to his knees.

“Ahhhh ohhhh fuck.” Screamed Murphy in the crowded main floor.

The vibrating egg, Helena thought, Bill got Murphy with that old trick. She decided to she’ll remember to take it out at the end of the day all she knew was that it was time to send Murphy out for errands.

Helena sends Murphy back to marketing to get more charts. Mary wasn’t having the best day so she made sure to give Murphy more shit than usual.

“Hey dummy, you forget something?”

“I just needed…” right on time the vibrator goes off. Murphy grabs his crotch and begins to orgasm. This one went off harder than usual and Murphy begin leak everywhere and it dripped down his legs. “….those….uhhhhhh reports.”

Mary just looked at him, “I’ll just grab those reports…”

—

Back in Helena’s office, Murphy sat down to take a rest. Helena has sent Murphy all over the office and even to get coffee. Murphy’s pussy was drenched and you could see all the cum stains in his pantyhose running down his legs. Helena felt that Murphy had suffered enough and decided it was time for the egg to come out.

“Okay baby girl, bend over.”

Murphy did as he was told. Helena had reach in deep, but she managed to get the egg out. She called Murphy a taxi and then headed home herself. Jeff would be waiting, before she left she turned him into a tiny adult woman (his request) and put him in a pretty dress. They were experimenting with Mommy/Daughter stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's going to finish off this story, I'll probably turn this into an episodic thing with different stories involving weird transformations. Let me know what you guys thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into posting more on here, let me know what you think.


End file.
